Before the end
by canny-bairn
Summary: What happened in LA that lead to Garcia and Prentiss planning a girls night out for JJ? This fic is a companion piece for my other fic, Girl's night out and my next attempt at JJ's departure. 3/3 chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**_

_**This fic is going to be connected with my fic, Girl's night out, which was wrote for Chit Chat corner's third round challenge. Flames101 (yes I named and shamed :P) suggested I should write about what happened in LA, so I did just that! You don't have to read Girl's night out if you don't want to but it's on my profile. This is going to be a series of three, I think, about what happened before, during and after the time Girls night out took place. Let me know what you think! **_

_**...**_

JJ headed back into the set up briefing room where her five colleagues were painstakingly staring at the board full of information on the latest case. Morgan paced the room in frustration; their UNSUB, Billy Flynn, had got the upper hand on him and tied the profiler up, helplessly Morgan watched as Detective Spicer was killed and his young daughter, Ellie, was taken. Four hours had gone by and the sun was rising, although there had been several sightings and a few deaths, the team were no further along than they were when they arrived in LA but now the media's focus had intensified as had Detective Kerzbard's anger.

"Then what the hell should we do!" The experienced LAPD detective directed his anger to Hotch

JJ placed the coffee and bagels onto the table and silently handed on of each to her colleagues before intersecting the emotional police officer before his voice turned into yelling. "Detective, your partner's sister is here again. Maybe you could try and reassure her that everything is being done to get her niece back"

"What _is_ being done?" He barked before JJ handed him the final coffee in the holder.

"You have a full profiling team at your disposal and the whole of LAPD looking for this guy. We need to regroup but yelling isn't going to help anyone do anything faster" JJ spoke softly and watched as the older man processed her words, he nodded before leaving the room without another word.

The team let out a synchronized breath of relief, all giving JJ an appreciative glance while sipping their coffee. Hotch told Morgan to sit down, so they could all go over the geographical profile again before turning to JJ. "Did you get the new profile out to the media?"

JJ nodded, trying to explain what was going on before she was interrupted. "Yeah but I'm being inundated with calls about Detective Spicer's death and..."

Garcia's serious face appeared on the screen. "Guy's line one"

"What is it baby girl?" Morgan asked in concern upon seeing the usually flamboyant technical analyst, stare at the screen sombrely.

Garcia spoke quickly, "The UNSUB's on line one, I haven't got his location yet"

Pressing the button on the phone, Hotch shared a glance with each member before answering. "This is Agent Hotchner with the FBI, who am I talking to?"

There was a long pause but rustling could be heard down the phone line. After the unit chief asked who was there again, a groggy and deep voice filled the room, through the speakerphone. "I... not you... I don't want to talk to you"

"Who do you want to talk to?" Hotch's voice was firm but encouraging as they waited for the UNSUB to respond.

A few seconds passed again in silence "The blonde"

The eyes in the room turned to JJ before Hotch confirmed all their suspicions, that he meant their media liaison. "Excuse me?"

"The blonde on TV, I want to talk to her" JJ froze as Hotch turned to her to bring her closer to her the phone. As she was about to speak, a dialling tone could be heard. "Garcia what's going on?" Reid asked as his eyes darted to the screen.

"He hung up" Garcia's eyes widened as she began to type

"What? Did you get his location?" Prentiss stood, looking towards Morgan whose temper had apparently returned.

"No... I did everything... I don't under..." Garcia typing paused momentarily as JJ's phone rang.

Seeing the caller ID she answered, noting that everyone was watching her. "Jareau. Yes. When? Thanks."

Hanging up, JJ took the TV remote from the table and switched on the plasma. "What's going on?" Rossi asked as the five agents watched the TV as JJ clicked through the channels. Finding the local news station, a news reporter stood in a traditional suburban neighbourhood with the headline '_Prince of Darkness terrorizes suburbia_' highlighted at the bottom of the screen, with JJ's press conference playing on a split screen.

"Do we know where that is?" Prentiss asked as they watched the camera span the cordoned off street, a few police officers stood with flack vests near their car.

JJ nodded looking out into the bullpen to see Detective Kerzbard rush towards the exit. "Near Huntington Park"

Hotch grabbed his jacket and watched as his colleagues gathered their own belongings. "Let's go"

...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**There's only one more chapter left of this fic before I move on to the next part of the series. Thanks to everyone who is reading and alerting, let me know what you think!**_

...

JJ strapped on her Kevlar vest, choosing to ignore the concerned glances of her colleagues. Their UNSUB was in a two storey house, holding the owner, her family and presumably, Ellie Spicer at gun point. Three shots had been fired and the first responders had been told to stand down by Detective Kurzbard, who was now also thought to be a hostage, after he barged into the house without informing the profilers of his intentions.

A shadowed figure could be seen from a bedroom window, on the top floor of the small white house when the two black SUV's stopped at the end of the road, and automatically, Hotch began talking to the observing man over his megaphone.

"Just the blonde, no one else, or they're all dead!" Flynn yelled though the slurring of his words.

Hotch turned to JJ, Glancing quickly at the four other agents as they hovered protectively behind her. "JJ, remember you're just the distraction, I don't want you taking an unnecessary risk. Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss will enter though the back entrance, so keep him talking. But if you can get a clear shot, take it but try and keep yourself out of his view for as long as you can. Reid and I'll keep him distracted from out here. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"I'm ready Hotch" JJ quickly smiled at him reassuringly before readjusting her mic and ear piece and took a deep breath.

Nodding Hotch gave the order for Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss to get into position along with the three cops who were first on the scene. "Okay let's move"

JJ moved in front of the patrol car where everyone was stationed behind, on the lawn opposite the small home and waited for Hotch to give the signal to move. "Agent Jareau is coming in now okay Mr Flynn?"

There was a pause before "Wait, she's not carrying right?"

JJ raised her arms from her side and turned to show the killer, she hadn't any weapons on her person. The ankle gun holster Hotch had given her when they had thought through the plan, felt as though it was burning through her skin as she became more and more anxious that he would notice it even with the distance between them.

Walking into the lived in home, the heat hit her first followed by the strong iron smell. After seven years of walking into crime scenes the liaison recognised the smell immediately. It was blood. A lot of blood.

"JJ he's not at the window anymore. The team is in position, on your call" Reid's voice informed her quietly.

On their own accord, JJ's feet guided her to the wooden stairs, her heels seemed to echo thorough the quiet building. Pausing half way up the staircase, a large dark figure could be watched her from a doorway along the corridor.

"Mr Flynn?" JJ's voice was calm but somewhat forceful as she took another step upwards. "I'm Agent Jareau"

He breathed in sharply before beginning to speak slowly and monotonically. "You were talking to me, earlier"

"Excuse me?" JJ asked as she tried to see his face clearly when she made the top of the stairs.

"You said to me what I'm doing is wrong" Flynn tilted his head as he leant back onto the door frame, waiting for JJ to move close to him.

Realising she couldn't hear any noises, JJ froze as the suspect smiled filthily at her. "Where is Ellie Spicer and the Connors, Mr Flynn?"

He chuckled menacingly and started to walk towards the petite agent. "With your police friend"

Backing slightly towards the top of the stairs, JJ held her hand up indicating for him to stop moving. "Mr Flynn, I want to help you. How can I help you?"

Giving the sign for her colleagues to enter the building, JJ gasped as she felt his hand reach out for her arm. Hearing the commotion of the agents entering the house downstairs, Flynn grabbed JJ harder to pull her into room he had been standing outside of earlier. Struggling, JJ kicked him hard in shin, making the stronger man stumble as the both fell through the doorway.

Kurzbard was on the floor, his blood was pooled around him and he looked as though he wasn't breathing. Ellie Spicer was crying silently as she huddled in the corner with the two of the three members of the Connor family, an elderly man, the third Connor relative, was also dead although the rest were injured they were still alive.

Recovering, JJ reached for her gun at her ankle, cursing as Flynn's fist collided with her temple. Her gun fell from her hand when Flynn's arms wrapped around her thin waist, crushing her tightly towards him.

Everything seemed to happen quickly as Flynn lifted her up to use as a shield. JJ half heartedly squirmed as Morgan and Prentiss came into view and all three of them began trying to talk the deranged man down, who had JJ's gun forcefully pressed under the young agents chin.

"Billy Flynn, you're surrounded. SWAT has a mark on you. Drop the gun and let Agent Jareau go" Morgan commanded as the dirty man snarled at him in amusement.

Kissing JJ's cheek sloppily, Flynn pushed her down to the ground and simultaneously four shots were fired.

Mrs Connor shrill scream filled the sudden silence after the gunshots. Flynn lay flat on his stomach as Morgan disarmed him while Prentiss and Rossi stepped over the lifeless body to attend to the deceased man's hostages. Mrs Connor continued to scream as she grasped hold of her teenage son tightly allowing Prentiss to get to Ellie Spicer and JJ.

"Send in the medics" Rossi barked at Hotch through his mic, listening to the unit chief yell at the people around him before turning back to his colleague.

A long, few seconds passed before footsteps could be heard running up the stairs. The medics were first through door, leaving Hotch and Reid in the doorway watching as the little girl was pronounced dead in Prentiss's arms and both of their fear rose as they watched JJ struggle for breath, as blood flowed from her abdomen.

...

_**A HUGE thank you to itscomplicated and crazyobsession101 for reviewing, THANK YOU! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who is reading and alerting. This is the last chapter of this part but the second part of the series should be up soon. Let me know what you think!**_

...

JJ took a deep breath before the elevator doors opened on the six floor of the Quantico FBI building. It had been three long months since the case in LA. Since JJ faced an evil sadistic killer by herself. It had been three months since she was shot by her own gun. Since her own gun was used to kill an eight year old girl. The media liaison had prepared her-self for the moment she came back to work. She had the arguments with Will and watched stubbornly at the sidelines as he walked out of their shared home for the last two years, he said he'd be in touch for Henry then tilted his head in pity with his last bitter assessment of her character, _"You're never going to change, are you?"_

After a week of self hatred and single motherhood, she gained the courage to talk to a professional about her injuries, something Hotch had told her to do since they got back to the east coast and sometime before her last psychological evaluation, she realised she really, really hated talking about herself and her feelings to someone she didn't know nor trust.

JJ had prepared herself for the looks of concern from her colleagues about returning to work so soon after the accident, she knew how to remain calm and look professional after many years in front of the camera although working with profilers, no matter how many times she would say she was fine, she'd get the '_I don't believe you' _look. She had even prepared for the inevitable conversation she was going to have with Hotch about whether or not she was field ready. To his credit, Hotch didn't ask her how she was doing, instead, he watched silently as she fake smiled and began to blag her way through an uncomfortable moment.

_Hotch sighed watching as the Pennsylvanian shifted in her seat as her eyes wandered around the room. "I shouldn't have let you go in alone"_

"_None of what happened was your fault Hotch" She smiled softly, knowing only too well that the unit chief wouldn't listen. _

JJ shook her head, discarding the memory as quickly as it came. Placing her coat on the hook on the back of the office door, JJ straightened her shirt and made sure the bandage that covered her wound was still in place before she began to filter through the weekend's messages left either by email or on the voicemail. One email from Friday in particular, made the blonde's stomach churn as she saw the subject title: _Important!_

_Agent Jareau_

_Monday, my office, 0900 hrs._

_Chief Strauss _

It was already eight forty five and in the four days the communication's coordinator had been back to work, Erin Strauss had suspiciously kept her distance, probably with thanks to Rossi, but in all honesty, JJ knew what the sudden urge to talk was all about and she knew it wasn't going to end too well.

JJ had prepared herself for the looks, for the constant concerned questions, for the anxiousness of leaving Henry with someone other than Will for the first time when she went on a case. She had prepared herself for the nightmares, for flashbacks and for holding her gun once more. What she hadn't prepared herself for was standing opposite yet another UNSUB as other people's lives hung in the balance.

Her first case back was a bad one. Not that all the cases weren't bad, but that particular case involved teenagers acting out their rage by bludgeoning other teenagers to death. Hotch had kept her close the entire time, right until a standoff in the local high school. The two agents only went to question the UNSUB's teachers and it ended with the liaison shooting a seventeen year old suspect.

Without thinking about it, JJ found herself knocking on the section chief's door, hearing Strauss's commanding voice, she entered without hesitation.

"Morning Agent Jareau, how are you feeling?" Strauss sat behind her large glass desk, the fragrant smell of the fresh bouquet of flowers on her side table, filled the spacious office.

JJ nodded as she stood tensely behind one of the two leather seats in front of the minimalist desk, "Good, thank you Ma'am"

"Take a seat. I read yours and your colleagues report about the McCollum case."

"Okay" JJ watched as the section chief scanned a document.

"I think you have the potential to be an even better agent and maybe even a great leader, Jennifer, but not in the BAU" Strauss pursed her lips tightly as JJ's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" JJ scoffed waiting for the older woman's explanation.

"I'm transferring you to the Domestic Terrorism Task Force in New York"

In shock, JJ's mind began to race as she tried to think of a response. "Ma'am has my work in the BAU been unsatisfactory?"

"No on the contrary but after the Flynn and McCollum case, and seven years in a very stressful position I believe it's time for you to move on"

JJ froze watching the section chief's grey eyes stare back at her. "I like working in the BAU"

"That maybe so but my decision is final. Here's your paperwork" Strauss handed over a file to the seated blonde, realising it was her cue to leave JJ stood and left without another word.

Walking through the bullpen, the profiler's quickly stood aside as JJ charged through, not bothering to knock on their unit chief's door before entering. Hotch looked up from the file in front of him as JJ began to pace the small office. "She's transferring me"

"What?" His eyes widened as JJ continued to rant. "Strauss, she believes it's time for me to move on. Can you even believe she said that, I've worked here for seven years and that's it, it's time for me to move on"

Hotch stood taking the manila folder from his media liaison's hand. "JJ, Strauss can't just do this. I do have some say, I'll go and..."

JJ scoffed, interrupting him mid sentence. "She's pushed it through. Strauss is using PTSD as a reason"

Hotch hesitated before picking up his cell. "I'll make some calls" He mumbled as he began to punch in a number. JJ paused trying to find his eyes as they darted around the room. "Do you agree with her?"

Hotch froze as her blue eyes stared at him defiantly. "What? No I don't want you to be transferred JJ"

"Do you think I have PTSD?" JJ asked quietly.

Hotch shook his head softly. "You passed your psych evaluations. I've seen you in the field. I have no reason..."

"Hotch" The liaison stopped pacing for the first time, since she entered the office waiting, silently demanding for the profiler to reply.

As the unit chief spoke he kept his words slow and generic. "I've seen agents who have been injured take drastic actions..."

JJ sighed. "I'm not Elle"

"No you're not. JJ I don't want you to leave, we'll find away to make sure this transfer doesn't go through"

JJ sat in the seat opposite Hotch's desk as he made his first call; she listened as he unsuccessfully tried to get a meeting with Strauss and then unsuccessfully tried to call the unit chief of the task force JJ was being transferred too. Hotch listened to the dialling tone watching JJ's bright blue eyes watch him. After a few seconds staring at each other JJ broke the silence that had fell between them. "Will left"

"What?" Hotch looked up, realising for the first time how tired she looked.

"He wanted me to take longer off and maybe look at transferring... I told him I couldn't do that, and he left. Maybe this is karma"

Hotch sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "I don't believe in karma"

"I haven't been sleeping" JJ admitted quietly.

"Have you talked to Dr Bristow about it?"Hotch asked in concern as JJ shook her head and stood.

"I should go and clear out my office" Her voice was defeated even though she smiled like nothing was wrong.

"JJ, we'll make this right" Hotch stood watching as she left slowly.

Hotch knocked on JJ's office door frame late in the evening, he was shocked to see most of her office neatly boxed away after seven years of messy chaos. "I talked to Strauss. Dave talked to her..."

"It's okay Hotch" JJ shrugged him off as she continued to pack what looked like the last box.

Hotch walked into the room, shortening the distance between them. "No it's not"

"I'm handing in my badge" JJ blurted out suddenly as they faced each other

Shaking his head slowly, the profiler became flustered as he started to talk. "You're leaving the bureau? JJ you're an excellent agent why would you... If this is about Will, he's an idiot if he walked out because he can't live with the fact that you're dedicated, he was a cop he should under..."

JJ lowered her eyes to the ground before she interrupted him. "It's not about Will. I'm tired. I thought I could handle this but I... Strauss is right, it's time"

"It's not a good enough excuse JJ. You can't just give up" Hotch accused sharply.

"I'm not giving up Hotch, I've made my decision. I'm not going to stop working, I have to make a living but I want to be with Henry more. I don't want to miss out on him growing up"

"JJ" His quiet and short plea made her flinch. The liaison had seen the same look on his face once before, in New York, when she told him she was pregnant. He was feeling hurt.

Clearing her throat, JJ turned to pick up one of the heavy boxes and instantly Hotch was at her side to take it off her. They were standing close together in the corner of her low lit office waiting for the other to speak. Placing her hand on his forearm JJ sighed loudly. "The team are waiting in the bullpen. Please don't make this any harder than it already is"

"So that's it?" Hotch asked quietly as they walked down the deserted corridor.

JJ stopped him walking into the bullpen by placing her hand on his arm once more. She tried to keep her voice from shaking while reasoning with the stubborn unit chief. "It had to end at some point Hotch. Someone had to be the first to leave"

"I wish it wasn't you" Hotch closed his eyes briefly before moving the box so he was holding it more securely in his hands.

JJ nodded before opening the glass door into the bullpen for them both. "Me too"

...

_**Hopefully this chapter was a better length than the previous one. A gigantic thanks for reviewing to itscomplicated, brien, cmfanbex, foxyfeline, crazyobsession101 and EmmaBerlin, you're all awesome!**_


End file.
